four years of blood
by Bearmans
Summary: Gumball was a normal high school student aside from the nightly escapes to a makeshift fight club. He loved to fight but he never liked war. What will happen when he's drafted into a war for four years with the only person at his side being his brother Darwin? Can Gumballs title of "white out, the fearless fury." carry on to the battlefield?


**Hello, I am Kaser I have sadly abandon my other projects on my account, but I will not be taking them down and if you wish you can have them and continue them just make sure to credit me. I have found too much dissatisfaction with them they have many plot holes and the charachters development is horrid, so in this story we will be fixing that.**

* * *

(Burbank California, 2015 Elmore High Pre war (meaning Gumball is currently 16)

THUD!

Gumball could be heard hitting the floor of the gym being thrown to the ground by Tobias Wilson.

"You aren't gonna last long when those commie bastards invade if you keep up this losing streak Watterson!" Coach Willis yelled.

Gumball Watterson, a young man who lies flat on his back staring at the gym ceiling is barely clinging to his sanity at the moment.

Gym class was always hard on Gumball at least since the fourth grade, when the U.S. started receiving threats of global war and a new conflict with Russia the government instituted a "draft prep physical education." This made the students in gym classes prepared for the draft, for men and women it was a required semester long physical education class everybody had to take involving hand to hand combat team work exercises etcetera for every year from 3rd grade to 12th, but of course they wouldn't draft third graders. But every grade from 3rd to 12th could end up being the graduating class that are to be drafted, so all children are prepared for such a thing.

"help him up Wilson!" Coach barked.

Tobias offered his hand and just as Gumball was starting to get up Tobias let go so Gumball fell back again. Some people started to snicker and laugh, Gumball was embarrassed but couldn't do anything about it.

"WILSON!" barked Coach Willis.

Coach Willis was a large rotund yet muscular beast of a man who didn't take kindly to fooling around during practice. But he was also the football coach, and Tobias was on the football team, so he didn't want to make him upset, he helped Gumball up and Gumball reluctantly returned to his side of the sparring circle for the second round.

"Hey Watterson, you oughta try this time." Tobias said raising his hands.

"now you're trying to encourage me?"

"I'm encouraging you to try to there's no arguing the fact that I'm better than you."

Gumball scoffed and raised his fists.

"GO!" Coach Willis shouted.

Gumball clenched his fists and inched closer to Tobias. Tobias on the other hand took a B line and in the blink of an eye was a mere arms length away from Gumball, He then wound up for a right hook, it was so dramatic and obvious that Gumball was able to grab Tobias's wrist and used his immense amount of momentum to throw him out of the ring. Tobias landed on his side and was in total shock, Gumball threw him out of bounds. Tobias looked around and saw people also in shock whispering and murmuring to each other, but he didn't see it like that. Tobias saw them looking down on him condescendingly like he was weak. He got up, seething with rage before Gumball had the chance to help him up and made his way back to his side of the ring.

"good match." Gumball said trying to calm Tobias down. This only made him more upset.

"GO!" Coach Willis shouted once more.

Gumball decided to take the offensive this time, once he was in range he tried to throw a quick jab to Tobias's stomach, Tobias grabbed Gumballs wrist and pulled him in close throwing a left hook. Gumball felt the force of the blow strike his nose and fell to the ground. Tobias let go of. Gumballs arm once he hit the floor.

"can you get up Gumball?" Coach Willis asked. Gumball had his hands over his face.

"no." Gumball said in a muffled voice.

(Elmore High Cafeteria.)

Gumball sat down at his table with his friends already talking to eachother, Darwin, Carrie, Terri and Penny.

"so, how'd PE go today? Penny asked.

Gumball took his hand from his face showing the tissues stuck in his nose, they were stained red with blood.

"yo, FUCK!" Darwin exclaimed "who rocked your shit man?"

"Tobias." Gumball said taking a bite out of his cheeseburger.

"ouch, good thing I skipped." Darwin said with a crooked smile.

Darwin was Gumballs brother, he was adopted from an orphanage, even though they were born two years apart his Mediterranean schooling background allowed him to join his brother in his studies. He had a tan skin complexion and resembled a Phillipino in many ways although nobody is really sure what his ethnic background is. Darwin wore very little clothing almost always wearing a pair of shorts and a sleeveless tee shirt with a pair of tattered green sneakers. he had curly black hair he kept in a bun which often looked like a fish tail, he has dark green eyes and an absolutely irresistible smile.

"yeah, lucky you." Gumball said wincing as he tried to eat.

Gumball had a fair complexion and had his hair dyed a dark blue color which could barely be distinguished from black. he had light grey eyes and wore a dark purple hooded jacket with a patch on the left shoulder that looked like a whale and a white tee shirt underneath with the words "bad vibes." with spaced out letters in a pale pink font. He wore black sneakers and a pair of jeans that had a large hole in them which was not pre ripped. He was not very talkative unless he's around friends.

the lunch room was loud, the classes he took were boring and he could barely keep his eyes open he was so disinterested in everything his teachers had to say.

Gumballs days, they all felt like this. A school day with no real joy or interest. Gumballs life didn't start until the moon came up.

(Watterson Household. 11:30)

"Grab your shit, fights are tonight." Gumball said shaking Darwin awake.

"okay, okay." Darwin said getting out of bed. Gumball and Darwin often went to Carries house at night, because every Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday there's a fight club hosted by Carrie, war tensions led there to be a rise in sparring being a sport making fighting such a normal thing led teens to enjoy fighting a lot more than they should. This led to fight clubs springing up all over the place. Gumball lived to fight, he would usually fight from 12:00 to 2:00 am which of course led to sleep issues but Gumball was able to wave those away easily.

"have you seen my fingerless gloves?" Gumball asked.

"yeah here." Darwin said tossing them to Gumball. Gumball caught them, his catching skills improved from his youth as did the rest of his hand eye coordination and reflexes.

"okay, I think we're ready to go."

Gumball was now wearing a large black hoodie that said "ホワイトアウト." on the sleeves which meant "White out." and he wore black form fitting jeans and black boots. He also wore fingerless gloves, he had a very protein rich diet so his finger nails were strong, he grew them out and sharpened them like claws, just for fights.

"Damn, looking good my man." Darwin said.

Darwin wore a grey tee shirt, black shorts and his sneakers.

"Okay, we ready to go?"

"yeah, bag is packed too."

"alright, lets go."

Gumball and Darwin jumped from their room down to the ground. From there they walked all the way to Carries house.

(Carrie Kruger's house. 12:00)

Gumball preformed the secret knock and one of Carries friends opened the door. All the kids in the living room were either drinking or talking about school work they needed to catch up on.

"hey Gumball remind me how Carrie is able to get away with this?"

"Carrie only gets away with doing this because she lives in her Grandmas house and her Grandmother is never home, plus were in the woods, no police can hear our loud ass music from where they're at."

Gumball and Darwin made it to the basement, when they got in there were at least twenty to thirty rowdy kids circling two people fighting.

"hey look there's Carrie!" Darwin shouted.

Darwin and Gumball made there way to Carrie.

"hey guys- hold on."

Carrie grabbed her mic and shouted. "ALRIGHT HE'S DOWN STOP KICKING THE DEAD HORSE!"

"next in the ring to fight T-rex is... BEATBOX BEATDOWN!"

"whats up guys?" Carrie said looking at Gumball and Darwin.

"sign us in, we wanna fight." Gumball said.

"alright, White out and Fish face." Carrie said writing their names. "Better not get yourselves too messed up out there."

"we'll be fine." Gumball said with a smile.

Darwin and Gumball made there way into the crowd. Juke, a foreign kid from Luxemburg was getting his ass handed to him by Tina Rex, a six foot four mountain of muscle but still maintaining her feminine form, if she wasn't wearing just a white tank top and shorts you'd probably think she was a man. Juke was lifted into the air and thrown back into the crowd, but the crowd like always pushes the fighter back into the ring, the moment he re-entered the ring a loud.

BAM

Tina threw a right hook so hard into Jukes eye that he did a backflip.

"DAAAAAMN!" Darwin and Gumball said in unison.

"okay, that's all for you Juke." Carrie said over the mic. somebody from the crowd dragged Jukes K.O.'d body to the make shift infirmary in the other corner of the room.

"next up, is Robo-boy!"

"yo, a fight between Bobert and Tina?!" Gumball said in excitement.

Bobert had a tendency to slouch and bend his knees making him look small but when he gets in the ring he stands tall and proud.

Bobert stood up straight and took off his hoodie revealing his bulging muscles that were as hard as iron, the only weakness to bobert was his lack of depth perception due to him missing an eye, otherwise he's like a well oiled machine in the ring. Gumball took the bag of popcorn out of the backpack Darwin packed.

Bobert stepped forward and threw a quick punch to Tinas stomach. She took the punch deliberately stepping into it to give bobert a left hook right into his only good eye. Bobert knew shed try this though so he blocked the punch and elbowed her in the back, this sent Tina to the floor. Tina grabbed Boberts foot and made him lose his balance, now he was on the ground. Both rushed to their feet but Tina was quicker, she tackled Bobert to the ground and pinned him swinging a barrage of hits, Bobert however was able to swing right at her jaw sending her to the side, he pushed her off and pinned her down, the tides have turned now but Bobert wouldn't make the same mistake, he pinned her hands to the ground and head butted her, this not only hit the front of her head but sent her head back into the concrete ground of the basement. Tina called uncle and Bobert won.

"WHAT A FIGHT! NEXT IN THE RING IS... WHITE OUT!"

Darwin looked over at Gumball, Gumball was smiling. Unlike in school, social events or social interactions Gumball looked at an impossibly difficult situation with a smile of stupidity when it came to fights. But even so, could he really fight Bobert?

* * *

 **Hey, thanks for reading this first chapter its a little short but I only usually make em about 2k+ words anyways so this is fine, hope you enjoyed, I'm gonna take some time in Gumballs normal life before the war, this is gonna be a rather long story anyways ;-))**

 **Okay, thanks for reading. If you really want your OC in this private message me their humanized form just give me basic information like what they usually wear, what they like to wear to fights and other things you think I should know. Anyways that's all for now, remember if you want to continue my other stories just message me and you can continue them with credit to my name of course. OKIE Kaser OUT!**


End file.
